


How to Start Anew (SFW)

by BrokenTheHero



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Marriage, Wedding, day after wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23488669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenTheHero/pseuds/BrokenTheHero
Summary: On the morning after their wedding, Sun thinks about Blake, being a husband, and the future. Light fluff, cuddles, mawwage... twoo wuvv...
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Sun Wukong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	How to Start Anew (SFW)

How to Start Anew  


The warm light of the morning sun shone through the slits in the blinds, shining down on the exhausted couple, snoozing together in bed – the first official morning as husband and wife. Formal garb lay strewn about in a half-hearted attempt to keep it all looking nice in the aftermath of their wedding, the reception, the wedding night. Stress and aching feet had driven the newlyweds to their slumber after the final fireworks of the evening, and now they rested together in drowsy matrimony, waking just enough to snuggle each other closer and drop sleepy kisses on each other’s face.

Sun was, as always, the first awake, and he lay in Blake’s arms, watching the slow rise and fall of her chest as she snoozed. He nuzzled her bangs aside and kissed her tenderly on her forehead, causing a smile to bloom over her face. She hugged him closer and murmured something out of the dream she was having, and Sun suppressed a laugh; she looked so adorable in his arms. He was so lucky that she’d become his wife. He drifted back off, sharing that perfect moment of love and rest with her, and the sun shined down upon them.

Eventually, Sun’s nature drew him out of bed and away from his wife’s – it still felt strange calling Blake anything other than girlfriend or fiancé – and he stood at the window, looking out at the world, lit by the mid-morning sun. His tail flicked lazily behind him as he recalled the past day. 

He’d never thought he’d be much for the idea of a big, fancy wedding, but Sun had to admit it to himself: the pageantry and the atmosphere built up to a rapturous moment where he, Neptune, Ilia, Sage, and Scarlet, standing at the altar, looked back over the crowd of his friends and their families, at Blake Belladonna. Her father escorted her down the aisle, and the huge patriarch could barely keep his eyes clear of tears of happiness. 

All Sun saw, though, was Blake, her golden eyes sparkling behind her veil, walking towards him and their future. Dimly, he heard Maid-of-Honor Yang cracking wise and Weiss and Ruby trying to shush her while Nora egged her on, but everything else was drowned out by the soft shifting of Blake’s wedding dress on the floor, and the muted organ music playing in the background. Sun fell in love with her all over again as she stood beside him, and as she took his hands in hers, and gazed up into his eyes. His knees nearly shook as he took in the enormity of the love he felt for her, and felt it returned to him from Blake’s steady golden gaze.

Now, he looked out on the world on his first day as Husband. A tiny part of his heart quailed under the enormous responsibility that brought; all his life, all he’d had to do was be enough for him alone, and now he had Blake. But that was foolish, he said to himself. All that’d changed overnight was bureaucracy, names signed on paperwork. They were the same people they were yesterday morning, weren’t they?

They were, but they were also something more, he thought. Together, forever, each and every cliché that Neptune loved to make fun of, but for Sun and Blake, it was the truth. Truth that had been there all along, even though now it was bureaucratically official. Sun grinned out at the world, the same one that he and Blake had shared ever since they met, and the same one they’d share until the end. Husband, wife, friends forever.

“Hey,” a voice said, softly, as arms wrapped around his waist. Blake had padded up behind him, and stood with her chin pressed against his shoulder blade. “Did you sleep okay?”

“Better than ever!” he said, grinning. He spun in her grasp and slipped his arms around her. “Good morning Mrs. Belladonna. Or Mrs. Wukong? What did we end up deciding?”

She kissed him. “We decided not to worry about that until it actually mattered,” she said. She cuddled him close, and Sun felt another flush of love as they stood together in each other’s arms. “I think what matters right now is breakfast, what do you think?”

“Real food or~” he asked, winking lasciviously.

“Real food first, you horn dog.” She didn’t let go, though, still content to feel his warmth against her body. “Any regrets after yesterday?” she asked, softly.

“Nope, never,” he said. He nuzzled the top of her head, and her kitty ears flicked against his cheeks which brought out a laugh from both of them. “Hey, Blake? I know I said it with a whole lot of extra flourish yesterday, but…?”

She gazed up at him. “Yes?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Sun.” Their lips closed the distance and with the sun shining on them, they kissed – husband, wife, friends forever, no matter what the rest of their lives brought.


End file.
